Tasteful Incest
by HannahMCR
Summary: What happens when Voldemort never existed, Lily died, Draco became a Gryffindor and Harry fell in love with his father James? Read this to find out. WARNING: Complete destruction of canon. This fic has no rules. Please read/review.


Title: Tasteful Incest

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are property of JK Rowling, and I'm not making any money off of this story.

Rating: R or NC17, not really sure which. But there's graphic male/male sex.

Warnings: AU, slash, male/male/sex (along with a short bit of male/male/male-yes, a bit of threesome), minor character death, and complete destruction of canon. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Summary: In an AU universe, where Lily is dead and Voldemort never existed, Harry Potter realizes something. He's fallen in love with his father, James. What will happen? Read this to find out. Summary sucks, story doesn't.

Exclamation points are dividers between change in POV or time or where a mini-chapter ends. This is all a one-shot and is completed.

_**!**_

James stood by Lily's bedside, holding her hand as she slipped out of consciousness again. It had been like this for three days. The healers knew that this cancer was incurable, even with magic. James had been devastated to hear it was fatal. He loved his wife. Their marriage had been perfect. They had a beautiful son, only seven now. James dreaded telling him when Lily died. Harry loved his mother very much, but he was old enough to be told the truth.

As James held her hand, he noticed that her grip was light and cold. Much too cold. He called a healer, but it was too late. Lily was gone.

James was surprised at how he reacted. When he had found out her cancer was terminal, he'd screamed for hours. He must have used all his grief then. He felt nothing now. Just hollow.

James walked out of her room in a daze. There was nothing left for him for him there. The funeral arrangements had been made weeks ago, when Lily was still strong enough to be involved, but too weak to hope to live. She had still fought with all of her strength, but she had been no match for the cancer.

Now all he had to do was tell Harry.

Harry had shown surprising strength when James had told him that his mother was very ill, and might not be around anymore. Harry had accepted that quietly, and told his mother goodbye weeks ago. When James had asked him why he didn't want to see his mother anymore, he had stared at James like it was obvious.

"If I don't see her anymore, I can remember how she used to be. Not sick."

James had been shocked at his son's wisdom-far too much for his years. He had no idea where it had come from. The boy had had no hardships. He hoped that wisdom would last.

He saw Harry, sitting at a window; staring at the sunset. When he heard James coming, he turned.

"Mum always loved the sunset. She's gone, isn't she?"

James just nodded, and the boy slowly stood up and hugged him. They stood like that, united in grief, until the sun was no longer visible in the sky.

_**!**_

James had healed quickly. By the time Harry was eight, it was as if Lily had never existed. At least on the outside. James thought of her often, but he had grieved and now he had to take care of his son.

On Harry's first day at Hogwarts, he had Sirius and Remus come with him. James thought about all the deaths that had plagued him lately. First, Peter Pettigrew. He'd been a good friend in James's school days. He'd been experimenting with a spell that he had far too little magic for, and it went horribly wrong. Then, he lost Lily. That hit him hard on this day. He knew Lily had wanted to be here. She had been so proud of her son; and all of his magic.

_**!**_

Harry had healed quickly as well. He thought about his mother a good deal, but he no longer grieved. He was a happy person, and a troublemaker, probably due to Sirius's help in his raising. He was excited to be going to school, hoping to make many friends. He said goodbye to his father, Sirius and Remus and boarded the train.

Once on the train, he looked for a compartment. He was one of the last people on the train, so most of the compartments were full. He came upon one with a red-haired boy with freckles and a bushy-haired girl. They looked safe to join, so Harry did.

"May I join you?"

The girl nodded.

"Of course! I'm Hermione Granger."

The redhead shook Harry's hand.

"Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter."

Hermione frowned.

"Oh, you're the boy whose mum died of that rare cancer. I'm sorry. I've read all about it and it sounds horrible."

"It was."

Harry wasn't too thrilled that she knew about his mum. He didn't want sympathy.

Then the compartment door opened. A pale boy with white-blond hair walked in. He was alone.

"May I join you? Everywhere else is full."

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, who nodded.

The boy sat down and shook everyone's hand.

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

After introductions, Hermione snapped her fingers.

"I knew your name sounded familiar! Your parents were killed in the accident at the Ministry almost ten years ago!"

Draco didn't react; he only spoke.

"Yes, they were. But my godfather, Severus Snape took me in. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. I already know the layout."

Hermione frowned.

"That's the one thing I don't know about Hogwarts. They don't have maps."

Harry pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket.

"My godfather gave me this. It's called the Marauder's Map. It shows all of Hogwarts. He and his friends, including my dad, made it when they were in school."

Sirius had given it to him just before he left. He hadn't told James and neither had Harry.

Hermione gasped.

"How do you open it?"

Harry pulled out his wand and laid it on the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

They looked over the map until it was time to put their robes on. They shared a boat on the way up to the castle and were all sorted into Gryffindor. Then Draco showed them to their dormitories, ignoring Percy, the Prefect, who was also Ron's older brother. They talked late into the night. Harry went to sleep thinking that he had made three friends and it was only the first day.

The next day went well. Draco showed Harry, Hermione and Ron to all their classes, saving them a great deal of hassle. They had Potions with a rather large man named Professor Slughorn, who seemed to like everyone and who was also a very good teacher. They went to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Draco's godfather, Professor Snape. Harry thought his name sounded familiar, and made a mental note to ask his dad. Snape was cordial, if not pleasant, to him, but he paused at his name, seemingly thinking. He was cordial to everyone but Draco, who he seemed to truly care deeply for. The classes went well, and Harry had fun. Harry found out that Hermione was a genius. Ron had all hand-me-downs, but he didn't seem to mind. Draco seemed to be cocky and arrogant to most people, and he was occasionally rude to Harry, but they were still good friends.

That night, Harry decided to Floo and ask James and Sirius and Remus about Snape. They were all great friends and were probably all at Harry's house.

They were. They were excited to see Harry, but worried to hear from him so soon. At least James was.

"Dad, did you know Severus Snape? He's my DADA teacher and I thought his name sounded familiar."

James didn't get a chance to answer due to Sirius growling-much like he did when he was in his Animangus form. James frowned and Sirius quieted.

"Yes, we knew him, Harry. You might have heard us talking about him. We weren't fond of him in school, but, from what I've heard, he's a good teacher and not a bad man."

Remus, always the logical one, spoke.

"He probably was very nice, but we did torture him quite a bit."

James smiled.

"Yes, we did."

Sirius still looked angry.

"He was nice to you, wasn't he, Harry?"

"Yes, Sirius. He wasn't really nice, but he wasn't nice to anybody but Draco."

"Who's Draco?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Are you friends with him?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Good for you, making friends on the first day! Any others?"

"Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

Sirius smirked at Harry, sensing an opportunity for teasing.

"Hermione, huh? You have a girlfriend!"

"I do not! Anyway, I think Ron likes her. He kept looking at her on the train."

Harry hadn't even thought about Hermione as a girlfriend. Or any girl, for that matter.

"You'll get a girlfriend eventually, Harry. You'll be a ladies man, just like your godfather. But your father, in school anyway, he was-"

"That's enough, Sirius."

James was frowning, although Harry didn't know why.

"You should go back, Harry. It's getting late."

"All right, Dad. Bye! Bye, Sirius! Bye, Remus!"

_**!**_

After Harry left, James turned to Sirius. Sirius was smiling like nothing was wrong, even though James was very upset. Remus looked like he didn't want to be involved in this conversation and actually stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"You were going to tell him! I told you not to mention that in front of him!"

"Oh, calm down, James. Eventually you're going to have to tell him that, in school, you tended to date guys and suck cock. What if he's gay?"

"I'll tell him when he's older, Sirius! He's eleven!"

"Whatever, James."

_**!**_

Harry's first year went smoothly. At the end of the year, he promised to write to Hermione, Ron and Draco; who had all turned out to be great friends.

He received birthday messages from his friends and a broom from his dad at the end of July on his birthday. He played a game of Quidditch with Sirius and James; Remus not being very good or interested in playing, since the full moon had been last night and he was tired. He played first with James on his side versus Sirius and they won. Then Harry wanted to try by himself and he caught the Snitch three minutes into the game, leaving his dad shocked.

"You'll be the bloody greatest Quidditch player ever, Harry! You have to try out for the team!"

"Maybe I will."

_**!**_

Sirius continued to hint to Harry about girlfriends and his dad being mostly gay in school whenever he could, but James always stopped him; and Harry was twelve and didn't understand.

_**!**_

Harry tried out for the Quidditch team at the beginning of his second year, and became the Gryffindor seeker. He liked it, but he knew Draco wanted to be a seeker as well. So, since he wasn't particularly obsessed with Quidditch and Draco was, he quit the team, giving Draco his seeker position.

_**!**_

The summer before Harry's sixth year, when he turned sixteen, he realized something. For all of Sirius's teasing and sneaking magazines to him, Harry had no interest in girls.

He was, quite possibly, gay.

He wasn't sure how to breach this subject with his father or even if he should. He decided not to.

Since they lived in a Wizarding village, Harry had many friends around town. He went to a party the week before his birthday with many of his friends. Someone had brought Firewhiskey, and Harry tried it. He fell in love with it and was very drunk by the end of the night. Everyone was. Then, Seamus Finnigan came over. Seamus was openly gay and quite drunk. He kissed Harry. Harry, being drunk, didn't remember that Seamus had a boyfriend, so he didn't pull away. Somehow, they ended up in a bed upstairs. Harry, again, being drunk, didn't stop him. Seamus undressed Harry, and himself, and somehow his mouth ended up on Harry's cock. Harry wasn't too drunk to love it, and he did. Seamus didn't bother dragging it out. He pushed his cock into Harry's entrance without preparing him, causing Harry to scream. Seamus pulled almost all the way back out and slammed back in. He thrust in and out for a time. Harry finally lost it and started to come, throwing his head back and screaming. Seamus stopped and came when Harry did. He pulled out of Harry and promptly fell asleep. It had been sloppy, drunk, newbie sex; nothing special.

Harry woke up the next morning in a bed that wasn't his, hungover, and with Seamus lying on top of him. Then he realized he was naked. He'd lost his virginity last night. He hadn't been drunk enough that he didn't remember the sex, and he realized it had been amazing. Then he remembered Dean Thomas, Seamus's boyfriend, who wasn't going to be happy that Harry had sex with his boyfriend.

Then he remembered his father-or rather, the promise he'd made to be home by two or James would come looking for him.

Right at that moment, Remus Lupin walked in the door.

He stared at Harry and Seamus, who was just beginning to stir. He started to back out of the room.

"Get dressed, Harry. You and I are going to talk about this."

Seamus sat up just as Remus shut the door.

"Fuck. Did we-?"

"Yeah."

"We can't do it again. I was drunk, Harry, and Dean's out of town-"

"I know. I was drunk too."

"Sorry."

Seamus stood up, did a cleaning spell on both of them, dressed and left. Harry dressed and walked out to see Remus still waiting for him.

"Were you drunk last night, Harry?"

"Yes."

"You're lucky Sirius and James went out drinking last night and that they're both still so hungover they couldn't bother to find a potion, let alone get out of bed to come find you."

"Yeah. Are you going to tell them?"

"That you're gay? You are, aren't you."

It wasn't even a question.

"Yes. Are you going to tell them?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"I don't. At least not now. I will tell them eventually."

"Good."

That was the last thing Remus said on the subject as they were walking into the house then.

Sirius and James seemed to have found some potion for their hangover, since they were up and moving around. Harry really needed a potion, because he had a pounding headache.

He walked into the kitchen with Sirius and James. Sirius was smiling, but James just looked worried.

"Where have you been, Harry? You said you'd be home by two."

"Unexpected complications. Do we have anything for a hangover?"

"You were drunk last night, Harry?"

"Sirius, don't sound so excited. Harry, you aren't supposed to drink yet."

"I know. And believe me, I regret it. Do we have a potion?"

"Yeah, I'll get it."

James stood and left the room. Sirius was still smiling.

"So what happened last night, Harry? Anything interesting?"

"No, Sirius, I didn't have sex, if that's what you're asking."

"Of course that's what I'm asking! If you didn't fuck someone, what happened?"

"I got drunk and passed out at the party. Then Remus woke me up. That's all."

"Sure, Harry."

Harry felt bad about lying to Sirius, but he had to. He took the potion James offered him, and felt immediately better.

He went up to his room.

_**!**_

Sirius watched Harry as he left the room, then he turned to James.

"He was drunk, James. And something happened. I'll bet you anything he fucked someone."

"Sirius, if he did, it's none of our business."

"It is too! I'm interested to know who it was. I wonder if he followed his godfather's footsteps or his dad's. I'll ask Remus."

Remus walked into the kitchen.

"You won't ask me anything. I have nothing to tell."

"Oh, come on, Remus, tell me!"

"No, Sirius. Ask Harry if you want to know."

"I will!"

Sirius stomped out of the room, going up to Harry's.

_**!**_

Sirius saw the door shut, and started to push it open but he leaned his ear against it first. When he realized what he was hearing he walked back downstairs into the kitchen with James and Remus. Remus smirked at Sirius coming back so soon.

"He didn't tell you anything?"

"I didn't talk to him. I listened at his door? He's jerking off."

James frowned, but didn't comment.

"God, Sirius, give the boy some privacy! It's none of your business. He's almost sixteen."

"Calm down, Remus. I'll leave him alone. For now. New topic. James, are you going to throw Harry a party?"

"Yeah, I was planning to. His friends will be here that weekend, so I figured I'd let him write the guest list and plan everything."

"Maybe I'll bring some Firewhiskey and we can see what Harry's like drunk."

James stood up and frowned at Sirius, who was still grinning like that was a good suggestion.

"Don't you dare, Sirius Black."

"Loosen up, James. The boy's older than his years; he could use some fun."

James walked out. Remus sighed.

"Are you really going to bring Firewhiskey?"

"Hell yeah! I'm hoping to see a repeat of whatever happened last night."

_**!**_

Harry lay on his bed, his hand still on his cock. He was in complete shock.

James had just shown up in his fantasies. That had never happened before.

Harry was even more shocked when he realized he wanted to fuck his dad more than any other person on the planet.

This wasn't good. It was incest; it's wrong! But those images weren't going away, and Harry knew it.

_**!**_

Harry tried to not think about James like that, but over the next week he couldn't help noticing him far more than he should. It was a week of hell with a hard-on.

Then his friends arrived, which made it even more difficult. Ron and Draco shared his room because the house was small. He ended up taking long showers, which he was sure everyone noticed. He had vivid dreams that had him waking up in the middle of the night, hard and angry with himself. James was his father! But he had thought about it a long time, and finally decided it wasn't that bad. It wasn't like James was his mom. He was just the semen.

Ron and Hermione were dating, which made Harry's life even more difficult. Sirius teased him constantly about getting a girlfriend and even added the names of, in his opinion, the hottest teen girls in town to his party list. But Harry had no interest in them. And he was sure Sirius noticed and decided to tell them the day after his birthday.

On the night of his party, Harry was nervous. He knew Sirius was going to throw girls at him all night. Hell, Sirius would probably be happy if Harry got drunk and fucked a girl. Because, of course, Sirius snuck Firewhiskey in. Harry, having loved it last time but not what it did to him, was hesitant to drink it, but Sirius talked him into it. By the time he saw James, he was drunk. And James knew it.

"Harry! Where did you get Firewhiskey?"

Harry was drunk enough to not have control over what he was saying, but not drunk enough to be incoherent.

"Sirius snuck it in. God, I love Firewhiskey."

"Harry, give me the bottle."

"Hell no. Do you know you're very sexy?"

James froze. Even in his drunken state, what he had just said caught up with Harry. But then he took another drink of the whisky and forgot all about who he was talking to, other than the fact that he was sexy and that Harry wanted to fuck him.

"Because you are, you know."

Harry went to take another drink, but noticed he was out. He grabbed another bottle off the table but frowned when James took it.

"Harry, you're drunk. Fuck, I hope you're too drunk to remember this tomorrow."

"I remembered everything about fucking Seamus the last time I was drunk."

James stopped picking the bottles off the table, and turned back to Harry.

"So you are gay. And you did fuck someone at that party. Sirius was right. And Remus is in huge fucking trouble."

Harry grabbed a bottle from the table and took a big drink. Then he leaned forward and kissed James.

_**!**_

James froze. This was his son kissing him. That's wrong. And it was definitely wrong to like it, to get hard from it…

He pushed Harry off of him and shamelessly ran away; hoping that Harry had drank enough to not remember this tomorrow.

_**!**_

Harry shrugged, being too drunk to feel hurt at the rejection, and went back to drinking.

_**!**_

The next morning, he woke up. He looked around, seeing himself on a table. He must have passed out there last night. Speaking of last night…

Oh…Fuck.

He'd kissed James. His father. That had not been part of his plan.

He saw Ron and Hermione, who had apparently passed out in each other's arms, and he saw Draco, who appeared to be sleeping, not unconscious like Harry had been. He'd had a lot more to drink than Draco. Then he saw the kitchen light on, so he walked in to get a potion for his hangover.

Sirius and Remus were sitting and talking. Sirius looked excited, and Remus worried.

"Harry! Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Every bit, Sirius. And I wish I didn't. I am sworn off Firewhiskey for ever."

"What happened?"

"No one saw then? Good."

"Harry, can you tell us what happened?"

"Only if someone gets me a potion for my hangover."

Remus stood.

"I'll get it."

"Did you fuck a girl, Harry?"

"No, Sirius."

"So you are gay."

"Why would you think that?"

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Well, yeah."

"I knew it. If you weren't, there were enough hot girls and Firewhiskey there to guarantee you'd fuck someone."

"Yeah. But there was enough Firewhiskey to guarantee something bad happened."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you when Remus gets back."

Remus walked in a minute later with Harry's potion. Harry drank it and got ready to tell his story.

"Ok. So, yeah, I'm gay. Last night, after I had a bunch to drink, Dad came over. And…I sort of told him he was sexy and kissed him. And the thing that sucks is that I totally meant it. Even if I wasn't gonna tell him."

Sirius burst out laughing.

"That's bloody great, Harry! You're in love with your dad!"

"It's not great. It's incest, and Dad's straight."

Sirius calmed down and looked straight at Harry.

"No, he's not. Not completely, anyway. In school, he sucked cock every night. I was shocked when he started dating Lily. Always figured he wanted her just because she hated him. But he did love her!"

"How many gay guys were there at Hogwarts?"

"Plenty. Mostly secret, of course. But word got around and James had a guy to fuck whenever he wanted."

"Sirius, don't get pissed, but did you and him ever-"

"Fuck? No. I'm straight, Harry. Not that he didn't want to fuck me. He asked Remus too."

"Remus, did you two-"

"No, Harry. The one time he asked, I had a girlfriend. I'm mostly straight."

"Ok. So, help me. What do I do?"

Sirius smirked.

"If he'll go for it, Harry, you should fuck him."

"Sirius!"

"What, Remus? I think that's pretty damn good advice."

"You guys are no help. I'm going upstairs."

"Your dad's upstairs. Remus talked to him and he said to tell you he was sleeping late."

"Damn. I'll go see if Hermione, Ron or Draco are awake."

"Alright, Harry. And remember, Sirius and I are here for you if you need to talk."

Harry walked in to the living room, where everyone was still asleep or passed out. He sat down to wait.

_**!**_

James didn't want to ever get up again. Harry would want to talk to him and he wasn't sure he could take it. He knew what Harry had done last night was wrong, and he'd have to tell him so. But he was dreading that conversation.

_**!**_

Draco stirred first, probably because he'd had the least to drink.

"Hello, Harry. You look upset."

Draco was too perceptive.

"Yeah. I want to talk to all three of you after Ron and Hermione wake up."

"All right."

Hermione stirred next. She saw how she and Ron had fallen asleep and blushed when she saw Harry and Draco.

"Hello. How are you, Harry? You sort of disappeared for a while last night. And it was your party. What happened?"

"I'll tell all three of you at once. Think you could wake Ron up?"

"I'm awake. What's going on?"

"All right. Don't freak out, ok? Last night when I disappeared for a while I was drinking a bunch. And, I don't know if you guys guessed this or not, but I'm gay. So, my dad came over to me last night and…I sort of told him he was sexy and then kissed him. And I meant it. It wasn't just because I was drunk."

"Wait. You have a crush on your father?"

"Yes, Ron. And I know that's wrong and it's incest, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Harry, you're our friend. Whatever you choose to do, I support you and I hope everyone else will."

Hermione stared at Draco, who still looked rather uncomfortable with this confession.

"Thanks, Hermione. But the real problem is James."

Sirius walked in then.

"Why are you calling him James now?"

"Because it feels less awkward to call him James instead of Dad when I'm talking about wanting to fuck him."

Sirius smirked.

"But anyway, when I kissed James last night he ran away."

"Well, of course, Harry. He's your dad."

"Sirius, you're not helping."

"Sorry. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Only if you take Remus with you."

"You don't think I can handle it?"

"I trust Remus not to let you screw it up."

Sirius laughed and got Remus and they walked upstairs.

_**!**_

Before they walked in, Remus turned to Sirius.

"Don't say anything stupid. Please?"

"I won't. I promise."

"Because you always keep your promises."

"Shut up and open the door."

Remus did. They saw James, lying in bed, awake, with his hands over his eyes. Sirius laughed.

"You'd think something a lot worse than your son kissing you happened, the way you're acting."

Remus frowned.

"Sirius, you weren't supposed to say anything stupid."

"Sorry."

"How do you know what Harry did?"

"He told us. Remus wouldn't tell me he was gay. Now we know for sure."

"Shut up, Sirius. This is…serious."

"Haha, Remus. Like I haven't heard that before. James, it's time to get up and go talk to Harry."

"Hell no. He was drunk."

"He remembers, James. And he says he meant it. It wasn't because of the alcohol."

"No. It's all Sirius's fault. He brought the Firewhiskey."

"Whatever. James, just go talk to him."

"No. It's wrong."

"You're just never going to talk to him ever again? Me and Remus will have to take care of him. Do you honestly want me and Remus to raise Harry?"

"Remus would be the responsible one. He'd keep you out of trouble."

"Why does everyone think I'm not responsible?"

"Because you're not."

"And you are, James?"

"Calm down, both of you. James, Harry is going to come up here eventually and talk to you. You're the adult; don't act like a child."

"Fine."

James stood up and dressed.

Then he abruptly sat back down.

"I can't do it."

Sirius smirked.

"Why, because you're afraid you'll say yes?"

"Fuck you, Sirius."

"No thanks; not gay, remember? But Harry is, and he probably wouldn't say no."

James frowned, but stood anyway.

He walked down with Remus and Sirius, who then rather loudly and obviously got everyone upstairs so James and Harry could talk.

James was understandable nervous, but Harry didn't seem to be.

"Hello, James."

"Why are you calling me James now?"

"Because this conversation is going to be awkward enough without me calling you dad."

"Yeah. About last night…"

"I can't stop thinking about you like that. It's not possible."

"You need to, Harry! It's wrong. It's-"

"Incest, I know."

"Harry, you're my son. I can't-"

"Fine."

"You'll stop thinking about me like that?"

"No. Believe me; I'll be fucking you in my fantasies often. It's fine that you don't feel the same way."

"Harry-"

"No. I'm done talking about this now. And I will be calling you James from now on. Just warning you."

_**!**_

Harry stood up and walked to his bedroom, where all his friends and Sirius and Remus had gathered. Sirius looked quite excited.

"How'd it go, Harry?"

"Awful. He's completely against it."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Harry. Me and Remus will keep talking to him when you go back to school; if you want us to."

"You can try. I doubt it'll change anything, but…"

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. Find a boyfriend at Hogwarts, maybe. We'll see. Can you all…leave?"

"Sure, Harry."

Sirius and Remus took everyone out of the room, leaving Harry alone to jerk off.

_**!**_

James went to sleep late. He knew he would regret not changing the sheets or cleaning up when he woke up in the morning covered with dried come, but he was tired. Right as he shut his eyes, he saw Harry's face in his mind's eye. Well, not just his face. More like his cock. Then he realized that he did love Harry like that. Actually, he wanted to walk into his son's room and fuck him senseless.

He was in serious trouble.

Only a few hours ago, he'd told Harry that it was wrong, impossible. But now…He wanted it more than anything else in the world.

Fuck.

It couldn't happen. He couldn't! Harry was his son, Lily's son! He'd just have to forget about it.

_**!**_

For the next month, Harry talked to James very little. He still dreamed of him often and his cock always showed up in his mind whenever he talked to James, which made it hard to have a rational conversation. He still called James "James", but James didn't seem to mind.

_**!**_

James was just trying not to fuck Harry senseless, so he didn't particularly care what Harry called him. His thoughts of Harry hadn't gone away, as much as he'd told himself it was wrong.

When Harry left for his seventh and last year at Hogwarts, he and James didn't even say goodbye. James went with him to the platform, but Harry pointedly said nothing to James, even as he told Remus and Sirius goodbye. They turned to him the minute Harry was gone and just stared. James cursed and left.

_**!**_

Harry had a plan this year. Basically, he wanted a boyfriend. Or even just someone to fuck. Jerking off was good, but having someone fuck him was so much better. That wasn't the most brilliant or elaborate plan, but it was either that or sit around thinking about fucking James all day. But he might do that even if he got a boyfriend.

The first thing Harry did when he got to Hogwarts was to find Seamus. He was lucky, because Dean wasn't out of the train yet.

"Hello, Seamus."

"Hi, Harry."

"Listen, can you tell me who all is gay at Hogwarts?"

"Um, yeah. Neville Longbottom. Theodore Nott. Blaise Zabini. Cormac McLaggen. Terry Boot. But they're all paired up with someone or other. Oh! Fred and George Weasley live in Hogsmeade. They're a few years older, but they'd fuck you for nothing."

"Both of them?"

"Hell yes. It's better with three."

"Is it? Maybe I'll go talk to them."

"You should. Although that won't get you a boyfriend."

"That's ok. See you around, Seamus."

"Bye, Harry."

Harry went and found Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. Harry had always thought she was slightly in love with him but he wanted to know more about the Weasley twins. Asking Ron would be awkward. She wouldn't suspect he was gay. He didn't know much about the Weasley twins, since they were a few years older, and he wasn't going to ask to fuck them if he didn't know anything about them.

"Hello, Ginny."

"Oh! Hi, Harry."

"Listen, what are Fred and George like?"

"Oh, they're weird. Big pranksters and they live in Hogsmeade with some kind of business. Mum never lets me go to see them."

Probably because she knew they fucked guys.

"But they've gotten even weirder lately. And George dyed his hair white! He said it was so customers could tell them apart. Don't know why it matters."

Because it would be weird to fuck them both and not be able to tell the difference.

"Why do you want to know about them, Harry?"

Shit.

"Oh, no reason. Just been hearing stories about their school days. Bye, Ginny."

"Oh. Ok. Bye, Harry."

But Harry was already gone.

_**!**_

That day, they had a Hogsmeade trip. It wasn't hard to find Seamus and ask where the Weasley twins were. He walked over to their house and knocked.

A girl opened the door.

"Do you have an appointment?" 

"Not yet."

"Do you want one?"

"Yes."

"Hogwarts student?"

"Yes."

"What year?"

"Seventh."

"Come back Saturday night. Eight o'clock."

"Ok."

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"You want both of them, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. See you Saturday."

That was easy. It didn't solve his problem, but it would help it.

_**!**_

Harry was jumpy around Ron the next day. He didn't want him to find out that he was going to fuck his brothers. But after Hermione and Draco went to bed and the common room was empty, Ron turned to Harry.

"You're going to fuck Fred and George?"

"Yes. How'd you find out?"

"I still talk to them, unlike the rest of my family. Fred thinks it's fun to tell me who all is gay at Hogwarts."

"Oh."

"It's not like it matters, but…why?"

"Do you know how many wet dreams I've had-about my father? It's getting annoying. I figure the best way to stop having them is to fuck someone else."

"But Fred _and_ George? That's…weird."

"Seamus says three is more fun than two."

"Yeah? Fred told me he used to come to them a lot before he started dating Dean."

Harry didn't know what else to say. But Ron did.

"How are you going to get there? Fred said you were coming Saturday, late."

"Yeah. I figured that since I have the map I could get out of here. Plus, Sirius snuck me my dad-I mean James's-Invisibility Cloak."

"Sirius stole the Cloak?"

"Yeah. He said it was to apologize because he and Remus couldn't talk James into fucking me."

"Oh. Well good luck tomorrow, then."

"Thanks."

_**!**_

The next night, a little before eight, Harry put on the Invisibility Cloak, grabbed the Marauder's Map, and left the castle. He wasn't stopped, so he figured he was safe.

_**!**_

At that very moment an alarm went off in Dumbledore's office. Hogwarts being Hogwarts, he knew from the alarm who was out of the castle. He Flooed James. He had a guess where Harry was headed, and James would want to know about it.

_**!**_

Since it was barely eight, Sirius and Remus were still at James's house. So they all received Dumbledore's Floo message. James was worried, especially since Dumbledore wouldn't tell them where Harry was going.

"James, are you going to be an adult and go up there, or do me and Remus have to?"

"I'm going. I'm still his dad. But you two are coming as well."

"Fine."

And they all Apparated to Dumbledore's office, where he still wouldn't tell them where Harry was going, but he said he would show them.

_**!**_

Harry walked in to Fred and George's house. The girl he'd seen earlier that week showed him to a bedroom. Fred and George walked in just a minute later. Fred seemed to be the talkative one. Ginny hadn't been lying when she said that George's hair was white.

"Hello, Harry. You look a little nervous."

Harry blushed.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Relax. Are you a virgin?"

"No. But I was drunk the first time."

"Would you like to be drunk now? We do have Firewhiskey."

"Um, no."

"Ok. Why don't you just lie back and relax?"

Harry did. They started undressing him.

"Now, I imagine that you've never been part of a threesome, right, Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, this will be fun then."

And then Fred kissed George. By this point they were all in boxers, and Harry was very hard. George broke the kiss, smiled at Harry's erection, and kissed Harry. Fred pulled Harry's boxers down and started stroking his cock slowly. The feeling of being kissed and given a handjob at the same time was incredible.

Then Dumbledore had to ruin it all by leading James, Sirius and Remus in at that moment.

Harry blushed and pulled his boxers up quickly, but not without difficulty, since his hard-on got in the way.

_**!**_

James was hard the minute he saw Harry's cock. Even though he knew Harry was gay, he hadn't expected Dumbledore to bring him to see Harry having sex with two guys.

_**!**_

"Ah, I suspected this is where you went, Harry. Did you honestly think we don't have alarms on the gates of Hogwarts?"

Harry blushed.

"And Mr. and Mr. Weasley. I thought I asked you to stop accepting my students into your bed."

Fred smirked.

"Technically, you asked us to stop charging money. Which we did."

"Very noble of you. Please dress and find Mr. Potter's clothes. You are lucky I can't have you arrested."

"Oh, Dumbledore, we didn't do anything wrong! We're helping your students figure themselves out."

Fred handed Harry his clothes. Harry dressed quickly, wanting to hide his erection.

"Yes, well, I could inform your mother of your relationship. I don't think she would react well to incest. How many times have I walked in on you two kissing-or worse-even when you don't have a customer? Can't you two entertain yourselves and not involve students?"

Fred and George paled. George's face matched his hair.

"You wouldn't really tell her."

"I would. But we'll talk about that later. Mr. Potter, would you please follow me up to my office."

Harry stood and walked with Dumbledore up to his office. James, Sirius and Remus still hadn't said a word to him yet, and he was nervous.

When they got up to his office, Dumbledore showed Harry to a chair in front of his desk. Then he sat down, leaving James, Sirius, and Remus standing.

"Harry, you do realize that you have broken a few school rules tonight, don't you?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to expel you, Harry, even though I could. Perhaps you and James should speak for a moment while I decide on your punishment. Remus, Sirius; please follow me."

Dumbledore left, taking Sirius and Remus with him; leaving Harry and James alone for the first time since his sixteenth birthday.

"Harry…Why did you go to them?"

"I decided it was time to stop dreaming about fucking you and actually go fuck someone."

"You're still dreaming about me?"

"Yes."

"Well, I am…Never mind."

"What?"

"Don't go to any more whores."

"Only if you'll fuck me."

"Harry. You need to know this. You have no idea how much I want to."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then why won't you?"

"I'm your father! It's wrong."

"So? My friends don't care and Sirius and Remus don't care, so why can't we?"

"Harry-Ok."

"Ok; what?"

"We can fuck if you want to. But not now."

"Are you serious? You're not joking? And you want this? You're not just doing this for me?"

"No, I'm not joking and of course I want this. But not now, Harry. Soon."

"Ok! Hell yes."

"I'll go get Dumbledore."

James brought Dumbledore and Sirius and Remus back in.

"Harry, your punishment will be…nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes. But you would be smart to stay away from the Weasley's bed, because your punishment will be harsher next time."

"Ok! Thanks."

"I'll let you all go."

Harry walked out with James, Sirius and Remus.

"Harry, me and Remus are going to go home. We'll let you and James talk."

"Ok, Sirius. Bye."

They walked away to go out the front door and Disapparate. James turned to Harry.

"We can't do anything now. When's your next Hogsmeade day? You could Floo back to our place."

"Next Friday. And it's a late one."

"Good. Do you have Floo powder?"

"Yes."

"Come to our house then. I'll see you soon, Harry. Goodbye."

"Bye."

James walked away. Harry went back to the Gryffindor common room, where he found Ron, Hermione, and Draco waiting for him.

"Sorry, mate. I told them about you and Fred and George."

"That's ok. You'll never believe what happened!"

"What?"

"Well, when I got down there, I got caught by Dumbledore. I was already naked and James, Sirius and Remus were there."

Harry decided not to tell Ron that his brothers were fucking each other without customers. Somehow he didn't think Fred would tell Ron that.

"So, when we got up to the castle, Dumbledore had me and James talk. And he said he wants to fuck me too! So next week, I'm going to Floo to our house during the Hogsmeade visit."

"Wow."

"I know!"

"What was your punishment?"

"Nothing!"

"You should be careful, Harry. If Dumbledore catches you with James you'll be in big trouble."

"We'll be careful, Hermione."

"You should be."

_**!**_

The next week went agonizingly slowly. Harry didn't get a chance to talk to James at all. His friends tried to talk him into waiting to go see James so he wouldn't get caught, but he had waited long enough to fuck James. He wasn't going to wait until school got out.

Then it was Friday night. This Hogsmeade trip started at seven and didn't end until ten, so Harry would have plenty of time for James. He waited until everyone had left the common room, and then threw the Floo powder into the fire. He stepped in and called out his address. He fell into his house with a huge smile on his face.

"James? Where are you?"

"Your room, Harry!"

Harry was already hard. Harry walked up to his room.

James was sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall. Harry thought he had never looked sexier, even though he was still fully dressed. Harry started to get nervous, even though he was excited.

"Hello, Harry. You still want this?"

"Hell yes."

Harry sat on his bed next to James. Since the first time he'd had sex he'd been drunk, and the second time hadn't lasted long, he hadn't been self-conscious. Now, he was sitting next to his father, completely sober, and he was terrified.

_**!**_

James understood Harry was nervous. He remembered his first few times, and knew he'd have to start. He leaned in. Then he froze. As much as he wanted this, Harry was his son. But Harry was looking up at him with those big green eyes, looking as if he'd die if James sent him away now. So James was going to do what he wanted to. He kissed Harry.

_**!**_

Harry was happier than he had ever been. Kissing James sober was as good as he'd imagined it, if not better. James pulled Harry closer and Harry noticed that James was as hard as he was. As great as that thought was, he was still nervous. James was obviously more experienced with sex than he was. They kissed for a long time until James pulled away.

_**!**_

James was rock hard by this point but he didn't want to go too fast for Harry.

"You're sure about this, Harry?"

"Completely."

"Strip to boxers, then."

Oh god. That tone was going to drive Harry crazy. It was far sexier than any tone of voice had the right to be. Harry started undressing but froze when James started undressing. Of course, Harry had seen his dad shirtless before-when they went swimming, for one. But knowing that James was going to fuck him, he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Enjoying the view, Harry?"

Harry didn't quite have the guts to say that he'd like it better when James was naked.

James smirked, as if he guessed what Harry wanted to say.

"You better undress, Harry, or this won't be much fun."

"Oh, I don't know about that."

But Harry stood up and stripped to boxers. James did as well.

_**!**_

James could tell Harry was still nervous. He pushed him down onto the bed and kissed him again.

"If you ever want me to stop, just say so."

"Do you think I waited this long to tell you to stop?"

_**!**_

James pulled both of their boxers off. Harry let himself get lost in the slide of sweaty skin; keeping his green eyes locked on the hazel ones.

_**!**_

It was strange for James to fuck Harry. Not bad, because he loved it, but strange. Harry was his son. But he'd mostly gotten over that. But when Harry shut his eyes in ecstasy, he could have been James in school. Without that flash of green, it was like fucking himself.

_**!**_

When Harry came, he screamed James's name. James followed close behind, but he was quiet. They lay together in silence. Harry fell asleep. He woke up to James shaking him. James sat up. Harry was still lying back on the bed.

"Harry, what time does your Hogsmeade trip end?" 

"Ten."

"Ok."

It was awkward for a moment, at least for Harry. Then James kissed Harry and everything seemed natural and perfect.

And then Sirius and Remus had to ruin it all by walking in on them.

"Pay up, Remus. You owe me ten Galleons."

"You bet on whether me and Harry would fuck?"

"Yes. It was too good of a betting opportunity to pass up."

"Could you two maybe…leave?"

"Sure, Harry."

They walked out of the room, leaving Harry alone with James. It was barely nine, so they had time before Harry had to go back. James threw Harry his clothes, but cast a cleaning spell on them both first.

They stood up, now completely dressed, and walked downstairs to find Sirius trying to throw an Extendable Ear close enough to the door to hear Harry and James talking, while Remus looked amused. When Sirius saw them, he put the Extendable Ear back into his pocket.

"So, are you two going to be fucking regularly? Do me and Remus need to call ahead?"

Harry looked at James. He was nervous because of how awkward James seemed to be with him, and he wasn't sure if James wanted him back.

"Of course Harry's coming back! Well, at least if he wants to."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hell yes, I want to come back!"

"Good. Then when's your next Hogsmeade trip?"

"Next Friday."

"Sirius and Remus, you better not show up next Friday."

"Oh, but that would be fun. Piss both of you off."

"I'll keep Sirius away. Are you going to tell anyone?"

"Not yet. My friends know, but I don't think Dumbledore would like it."

"Probably not. Sirius, Remus; could you please leave?"

"Sure, James."

They Disapparated. James looked at the clock, and seeing it was 9:30, decided it was time for Harry to head back. He led Harry to the fireplace and then they embraced. James kissed Harry softly and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I love you, Harry."

Harry smiled.

"Love you too."

"See you Friday."

"I can't wait."

James threw the Floo powder into the fire. Harry kissed his father one more time before stepping into the flames. He called out the address and found himself falling out of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Luckily, no one seemed to be around. He walked up to the dormitories, only to find Dumbledore sitting in front of that fire, smiling at Harry. He had Ron, Hermione and Draco with him.

"Hello, Harry. Yes, I know where you've been. Professor Snape was in Hogsmeade with Draco and noticed you were not there. Your friends do not know much about Occlumency, so I know all about you and James."

Harry sat down heavily on his bed.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No."

Harry smiled.

"You should be, but you're not. This is between you and James and I have no reason to punish you, nor do I wish to. I do wish to ask you to not sneak out on Hogsmeade days anymore. Not unless you tell someone first. My fire is open. I hope you will use it. I can and will punish you for misuse of Hogwarts' fires."

"Thank you, sir. I will."

"Good."

Dumbledore left.

Harry laughed.

Everything was okay. He finally had the guy of his dreams, even if he was his father, and no one minded! Dumbledore didn't care, Sirius and Remus didn't care, and his friends didn't care! He was truly the luckiest boy in the world.

And he couldn't wait until Friday.

THE END


End file.
